Sweet Success
by eb012203
Summary: Falling in love. Nothing is more sweet, in life, than succeeding.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Success**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. :-(

**Rating:** This will be a M fic folks. I've posted a BOLO for boy/boy love and good times as well as fluffy cuteness. The smut WILL appear eventually but for the sake of slight canon, it will be a slow build.

**Be kind please**. This is the start of my very first fanfic and I'm kinda nervous about it. I appreciate constructive criticism and let me know if I should continue.

**Bold **is Blaine's thoughts. _Italics_ is Kurt's thoughts

**A/N: Slightly AU. Spoilers up to the Sue Sylvester Shuffle. For the sake of this fic, Dalton boards, therefore Kurt is boarding at Dalton with Blaine just down the hall from him. No roommates though, only singles. The boys are best friends and like each other very much but neither one knows about the other...yet.**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Kurt sighed and leaned over his paper once again. Philosophy sucked. His term paper was due in two days and all he could think about was Blaine

Blaine and his perfect hair. Blaine and his amazing smile. Blaine and his beautiful eyes.

Blaine.

He wanted to hold his hand and hold him close. He wanted to breathe his sweet smell. Kurt wanted to be with Blaine. He just wished that Blaine felt the same way.

He pushed his paper away from him and got up from his chair. The paper wasn't happening. Kurt texted Blaine.

Hi Blaine. What are you doing - K

Nothing much. My room? Movie? -B

Moulin Rouge? -K

Perfect! -B

10 mins. I'll bring popcorn! -K

Kurt's tummy did a small somersault and he gathered up his stuff to head down to Blaine's dorm room. Maybe they'd get a chance to snuggle. Maybe _this_ time would lead to more.

With a deep breath and a smile on his face, Kurt knocked on Blaine's door.

"Door's unlocked, Kurt!" He could hear Blaine's smile through the door.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hi! Ready for this? I made sure to get the tissue out."

Kurt giggled. "You know me too well. Moulin Rouge always makes me cry."

"Awww. Yeah I know. I have a shoulder for you to lean on, you know." Blaine scooted over and patted the bed next to him.

Kurt's heart fluttered and he took his shoes off and sat down next to Blaine. Blaine smiled at Kurt and started the movie.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

Blaine was so excited. He felt all squirmy and giggly inside. Kurt was in his room, in his bed, and ready to watch a movie.

**"Yes! Time to move things forward with this relationship!"** He thought.

As the opening number started, Blaine pulled a classic move out of his back pocket. The good ole yawn-and-stretch move so he could get his arm across Kurt's shoulders and pull him in closer. Kurt's eyes widened and he tensed for a second before he relaxed into Blaine's touch. He blushed sweetly and smiled at Blaine.

**"Moulin Rouge is the perfect movie to watch right now. So romantic, so sad. I can hold Kurt close and snuggle him and then when he cries I can kiss away his tears."** Blaine smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" Kurt asked with a grin. His eyes a little bluer after Blaine moved in closer with his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Blaine shrugged and pulled Kurt even closer. Kurt gave in, willingly, and snuggled up to Blaine with a small grin on his beautiful face.

Blaine knew that Kurt's "sad scene" was coming up. His heart started racing. Satine was going to fall down on the stage and Blaine would be there to kiss Kurt's hurt away. "**Huh...Kurt...hurt...haha!**"He shook his head slightly. "**Nope. Think of Kurt.**"He looked in Kurt's direction and noticed his lip trembling. "**Okay...soon,**" he thought.

As the end credits rolled, Blaine looked over again and saw tears rolling down Kurt's porcelain cheeks. He smiled softly and kissed Kurt's tears on one of his cheeks.

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

Kurt's cheeks colored and he looked at Blaine. It seemed like slow motion as their faces drew closer together. Kurt closed his eyes and Blaine grinned and put a hand on both of his cheeks to draw him closer. He softly pressed his lips to Kurt's and felt him softly but deeply breathe in. Blaine closed his eyes and pressed in a little more. Kurt relaxed as he felt Blaine's tongue touch his lower lip lightly.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and parted his lips, allowing Blaine access to his mouth. Blaine massaged Kurt's tongue with his own and flushed when Kurt hummed softly into his mouth.

Kurt's brain was on hyper drive. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing Blaine! And it wasn't the soft chaste kisses he was expecting either. Kurt was so certain that sweet innocent kisses were all that he was ready for, but right then, all he could think about was how sweet Blaine tasted and how good his tongue felt in Kurt's mouth. He curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck and moved one hand slowly down Blaine's arm to rest on his hip, pulling him closer. Blaine moaned softly and leaned into the kiss more, laying down next to Kurt.

Feeling a tightening in his pants, Kurt pulled back from the kiss slightly, embarrassed. Blaine looked at Kurt curiously.

"Is this okay?"

Kurt smiled sweetly. "Definitely, but what does this mean for us?"

"What do you want it to mean, Kurt? I like you so much. I want to be with you. It's always been you. Please say you feel the same way." Blaine blushed.

"Yes! I've liked you from the moment you took my hand on that staircase. I want to be your boyfriend if that's okay with you."

Blaine's smile lit up his face. "Boyfriend. I like the sound of that almost as much as I like you."

Kurt leaned over and grabbed either side of Blaine's face and planted a big kiss on Blaine's sweet lips. Blaine smiled and slipped his hands around Kurt's waist. He lay down and pulled Kurt on top of him. He nibbled on Kurt's lower lip and then his upper lip and ran his tongue over the seam of Kurt's mouth. Kurt opened up for Blaine again and plunged his tongue in Blaine's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouths and Blaine began to kiss behind Kurt's ear and moved his attentions lower. He nipped and kissed down Kurt's jaw line, down his neck to the crease of his neck and his shoulder. Licking at his clavicle, he listened to Kurt breathing heavily and writhing around as he whined softly. Blaine looked up and smiled at the younger teen, nipping lightly at the soft skin. He ran his fingers sweetly up and down Kurt's sides and finally settled his hands on Kurt's perfect ass. He squeezed the round globes of Kurt's ass and smiled to himself at the sharp intake of breath that came from Kurt.

Kurt's body was on fire. Blaine's hands were gripping his ass and with each individual squeeze, more and more blood rushed south in Kurt's body. His pants started to get unbearably tight and it was all Kurt could do to keep his wits about him and not paw at Blaine's body underneath him; but his convictions were slowly melting away into a puddle of lusty Kurt goo. He shook his head faintly and pushed his hands against Blaine's chest.

"I think we need to calm down." Kurt breathed.

Blaine sighed. "I guess you're right."

Kurt sat up slowly and crossed his legs so the shorter teen couldn't see his not-so-little problem.

"I want to take you on a date, Kurt. Can we do something on Friday? Just you and me?"

"Sounds okay to me, I think." Kurt sighed happily. "But what should I wear? Blaine you have to let me plan in advance! I need to know where we're going as soon as you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Le sigh. :-(

**Bold = Blaine's thoughts.**

_Italics = Kurt's thoughts_

A short chapter, I know but I'm working into writing more. My first fic. Please be nice. :-)

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Blaine was super excited. He finally had a chance to show Kurt how much he meant to Blaine. He can't believe that this sweet glasz eyed boy was his boyfriend. Finally! He spent the next two days planning their BIG date that Friday.

"**Two days left!**" He thought to himself.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Kurt had been laying low since that night. Since he had spent the night in Blaine's room watching a movie, he hadn't finished his Philosophy paper. Kurt really really wanted to be spending this time with Blaine but, dammit, his paper wouldn't write itself. However...Kurt made sure that Blaine knew how much he wanted to be with him. He texted in between breaks and cups of coffee.

So bored xo-K

Really, now? ;) xo-B

I could really use a distraction. This paper is driving me nuts. xo-K

Oh, come on now, Kurt. Finish up and we can spend more time together. Your dad won't be ok with our date if your work isn't done. xo-B

Fine. Just know that I'd rather be with you. xo-K

I'd rather you be with me too. ;) xo-B

Kurt smiled to himself and stretched his arms over his head. _Two more chapters to review. Two more pages to write. Yawwwwn!_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Friday came around and Kurt was so excited, his heart felt like it was in a bouncy house. He put in calls to his favorite lady for help on his wardrobe.

"'Cedes! Help! I might be fashionable but I've never been on a date before. Blaine is refusing to tell me where we're going! I'm freaking out over here!"

"Come on, boo. You're gonna be just fine. I can't drive all the way to Dalton to help you out, but walk me through what you're considering and we can plan this together," Mercedes smiled into the phone. She could almost hear Kurt's heart racing. She knew how much Kurt wanted this date to go perfectly and was more than willing to help him.

After about an hour on the phone, Kurt had finally made up his mind on what he was going to wear, and then he looked at the clock.

"Shit! I gotta go 'Cedes. I only have 2 hours left to get ready before Blaine comes to my room to pick me up!"

"Haha. Ok Kurt. You better text me later and tell me how it went. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Kurt hung up his phone, grabbed his towel, and headed into his en-suite for a hot shower.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Blaine hopped around his room, his energy level sky high from all the nerves playing racquetball in his stomach. "**I can DO this! I will ROCK this! I am Dapper as HELL!**"

He heard a laugh come from the doorway. He whipped his head around to see Wes leaned against the doorjamb smirking at him.

"Oh shit. Did I say that out loud?" Blaine blushed and ducked his head. "Shoo, Wes. I have to figure out what to wear so I don't completely make a fool out of myself and look horrible next to Kurt's fabulousness."

Wes chuckled to himself, shook his head, and walked back down towards David's room to gossip (yes gossip) about their friends' date.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Quarter past seven rolled around and found Blaine's knuckles knocking on Kurt's door. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as he heard Kurt's sweet, "Come in!"

Blaine opened the door and swiftly got the air knocked out of him. **Kurt. Is. Stunning**.

"Holy hell!" he muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?" Kurt smirked at the lost look on Blaine's face.

"I, erm, nothing! You look amazing, Kurt!" Blaine blushed profusely. He grabbed Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together. "You ready?" He smiled.

"Where are you taking us on this oh so amazing first date, Blaine?" Kurt giggled.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Blaine stalled for a moment... "I thought we might go to Bel-Lago."

"Oh!" Kurt's eyes widened. "I've wanted to go there!" He skipped a little and giggled some more as Blaine pulled them to the car and opened Kurt's door for him. Kurt rolled his eyes and rushed around the car to open Blaine's door for him as well.

Blaine laughed. "Okay Kurt. I get it. You're not the girl. But I did ask you on this date, so let me be the gentleman tonight? You get to be treated like the prince for the evening."

Kurt blushed. "That I can do."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

When the car rolled around to the restaurant, Blaine hopped out and walked around to open Kurt's door. This time, the younger boy smiled his thanks at Blaine and held out his hand. "_There is something to be said for this boyfriend stuff_," Kurt thinks. "_Especially if it lets us hold hands like this._"

Blaine told his name to the hostess at the front door and grinned as they were walked back to their seats. He had made sure to get a table with a view of the Reservoir. The counter tenor's eyes sparkled as he looked out the window while he sat down. He grinned at Blaine and primly put his napkin in his lap.

Blaine couldn't stop looking at Kurt. **Kurt's eyes and how they lit up and were very blue tonight. His perfect pink lips and how they thinned out when Kurt smiled. His hair and how soft it looked, and how badly Blaine wanted to run his fingers through it. Maybe use it as a handhold to pull Kurt's face close to his and kiss him soundly**. Blaine blinked at looked at Kurt again.

"...Blaine?" Kurt smirked. "Our waiter would like to know if we're going to order."

"Oh! Er...The chicken rustica for me and the portabella mushroom appetizer." Blaine cleared his throat and blushed at having been caught Kurt-gazing.

"I'll have the eggplant parmesan. Thank you." Kurt laced his fingers into Blaine's again and smiled at the tanner boy. "It's okay Blaine. I like to look at you too...and I can't believe I just said that out loud." Kurt giggled.

Blaine held their entwined hands up and kissed Kurt's knuckles. "How did I get to be so lucky? My best friend is now my boyfriend and he's amazing!"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

After dinner, Blaine and Kurt walked to the car and got in. Blaine turned to look at Kurt, "Well...I have options for us now."

"And those would be...?"

"One, we take a walk along the reservoir. Two, we go out to a movie...your choice. Or three, we go back to my room and pick a dvd to watch." Blaine ticked off the choices on his fingers.

Kurt flushed. "Wellllll...I think I'd like nothing better than to watch a dvd in your room with you. I want to snuggle," Kurt shrugged. "And we can't really do that much in public if we don't want to be hassled. It sucks but it's true."

"Yay! My favorite option!" Blaine bounced in his seat. Kurt smiled and they drove out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Le sigh. :-(

**Rating:** This will be a M fic folks. I've posted a BOLO for boy/boy love and good times as well as fluffy cuteness. The smut WILL appear eventually but for the sake of slight canon, it will be a slow build.

Be kind please. This is my very first fanfic. I appreciate constructive criticism but please no flames.

**Bold** is Blaine's thoughts. _Italics_ is Kurt's thoughts

**A/N **Sorry for the lateness of this chapter y'all. I got stuck reading fills on the glee kink meme...but I'm back and my attention is where it should be. :-) Enjoy! xo

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

When they got back to Dalton, the boys hopped out of the car and giggled all the way to the door. Kurt was just too amazed at how wonderful he was feeling. He couldn't believe that his dreams were finally coming true! His prince had finally taken notice and now they were going to watch a movie and snuggle. Perfect ending to a _perfect_ date! Blaine walked up to the door and opened it for Kurt with a bow.

"After you my good sir!" He said with exaggerated formality.

"Oh why thank you, sir. What a gentleman!" Kurt giggled with a short curtsy.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own and they walked up the stairs to Blaine's dorm.

**This is it! This is where I can show him how much I care for him. Don't fuck this up, Blaine! Don't do it!**

_Gah! I sure hope that my hair looks okay! _Kurt ran his fingers through his hair for a quick check. _Ok. I think I'm ok. I wonder if Blaine will kiss me again. Maaaaaybe I should find a mint. I think I have one in my satchel._

Kurt picked through his satchel and found a pack of tic tacs. He quickly popped one in his mouth and looked over at Blaine who was looking at him quizzically. He held the little box up and shook it at Blaine. "Tic tac?" He offered.

**Oh no! Does my breath smell? **"Errr...uhm, yes please?" Blaine stammered. **Better safe than sorry I suppose. **

Blaine took his offered mint and popped it in his mouth, clicking it against his teeth before he unlocked his door and Kurt scooted inside and took his jacket off. Blaine smiled and closed the door behind them.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"Have you decided on something to watch yet?" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

Kurt backed up until the back of his knees hit Blaine's bed and plopped down onto the edge of the bed and grinned at him. "I thought you might've come up with something already...you remember right? My options?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought that far. Maybe we can pick together? My mind was elsewhere...it's not every day that you get to have a first date with the most gorgeous guy on earth." Blaine fluttered his eyelashes at Kurt, being silly.

Kurt snorted and smacked Blaine on the arm, and then promptly blushed furiously. "You did NOT hear that Anderson!"

Blaine's eyes popped wide opened and he burst forth with a LOUD round of giggles. "Oh of course not! I didn't hear anything! Except YOU SNORT!" Blaine dropped on the ground and laughed so hard he teared up. Kurt looked down at Blaine from his perch on the end of the bed.

"Are you quite done yet?"

"Wow...I didn't know you ever made noises like that Kurt. You're usually so...I don't know..." Blaine fluttered his hands in the air, unable to think of a proper word to describe Kurt without him taking it the wrong way.

Kurt cracked a smile finally and conceded, "It was kind of funny, huh?"

Blaine pulled himself up onto the bed next to Kurt and put his arm around his waist. "I wouldn't have you any other way. You know that right, Kurt? You're awesome just the way you are."

"Okay, Blaine. Deep discussions we can leave for another day, yeah? How about something lighthearted..." Kurt goes over to Blaine's dvd collection and flips through it. "You've got to be kidding me! You've been holding out on me, Blaine Warbler!" He holds up a copy of The Beatle's Help! "This is going in the dvd player, like yesterday!"

Blaine grinned and popped the dvd in the player and grabbed Kurt around his middle to toss him down onto the bed. Kurt squealed as he hit the bed and they both smiled at each other before intertwining their fingers and snuggling on the bed, waiting for the movie to start.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Blaine kept sneaking glances at Kurt. **His lips look so perfect right now. I really wanna kiss him. I wonder if he'd mind. He didn't seem to mind the other day when we kissed. It feels so good to finally be able to hold him. I know it's early but I really feel like I could be in love with him, and if not now, then I could be very soon. **Blaine's brain felt like it was going ten million miles a second.

Kurt saw Blaine glancing at him and smiled to himself. _I love that he's looking at me. His hair looks so great today. I love it when he leaves it down, so amazing and soft looking. I really want to run my fingers through it and kiss him hard. I wonder if Blaine'd be okay with some kissing soon. Cuddling is incredible, but I have this brand new boyfriend that I wanna test out. And his lips are SO delicious._

Blaine happened to look over right when Kurt licked his lips as he stared at Blaine's. Kurt looked up and caught Blaine's eye. He smiled softly and moved in closer and nuzzled Blaine's nose with his own. As he moved back, Blaine moved with him and caught Kurt's mouth with his own.

"Mmmmm..." Kurt purred as Blaine's tongue played with his lower lip and gained entry into his mouth.

Their tongues massaged each other gently, first in one mouth and then moved back to the other.

Kurt couldn't quite decide where he wanted to put his hands. At first they fluttered by Blaine's face before linking behind Blaine's neck. Then he moved one hand and twined his fingers in Blaine's dark curls and moved the other hand slowly down Blaine's arm to rest on his back, finally resting on Blaine's hip with his fingers curling and uncurling against Blaine's shirt.

Blaine breathed in deeply through his nose and pulled Kurt closer to him and slowly began to lower them both to lay down in his bed. Kurt rolled on top of Blaine, the movie long forgotten, and whined in the back of his throat as Blaine nipped Kurt's lower lip and moved his kisses down the side of his neck to suck softly against where he could feel Kurt's pulse beating staccato against his cheek.

Kurt could feel Blaine's evening-rough face against the smooth skin of his neck, and suddenly it felt like it wasn't enough... and it kinda scared him. He broke away from Blaine and looked at him, pupils blown out and breath coming hard and hot. Kurt's pants felt really tight and uncomfortable and his skin felt flushed and tight.

Blaine looked at Kurt, confused. "Everything okay, sweetheart? Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt gulped and licked his lips. "No. I mean, no you didn't do anything wrong. Kissing you felt so right, God you're so...uhnnng Blaine!" Kurt groaned as Blaine leaned in and sucked on his earlobe. "Didn't know what to do. Felt so good. Shouldn't move too fast, right?" _Please oh please oh please I want to keep going dear sweet Jesus I want to keep going. It would be so wrong to stop right now...even if it is just my dick telling me that. _

"You're right," Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear. "There's no time limit on this relationship. We don't need to move fast." **I might have to go and take care of my situation after Kurt leaves for the night.**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

The teens separated and took deep breaths before Kurt looked over at the clock. "I can't believe it's already almost 11:30! I think, as much as I would love to spend forever here with you, I need to go back to my room and get ready for bed."

Blaine sighed. "I s'pose so. I'm going to miss snuggling you when I sleep though," he looked at Kurt through his eyelashes.

Kurt giggled. "Sap! Heh, who'm I kidding...I love snuggling with you too." He leaned over and pecked Blaine on the lips. "I'll text you when I'm done getting ready for bed."

"Mmmkay. Bye sweetie!"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Kurt wandered back to his room in a daze. He unlocked his door and stepped inside. The moment the door closed, he jumped up and down and squealed. "Yes!" He whipped out his phone to text Mercedes.

'CEDES! -K

Whoa boy. How'd it go? -M

It was perfect! He took me out to this amazing restaurant and then let me pick what we did afterwards and we went to HIS room and ... -K

We watched a movie...sorta. ;) (damn thing cut me off) -K

Sorta? I need details, Kurt! If you're going to keep me up, you best be spilling. ps...breathe! -M

We kinda made out! Can you believe it? I made out with Blaine Anderson! Oh Mercy. It was so wonderful. I wanna melt. :) -K

That's awesome K. I needs to get my beauty sleep. You can tell me more during our shopping extravaganza tomorrow, hm? -M

Ok. Love you, M! -K

Love you too, boo. -M

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Kurt? What are you doing tomorrow night? xo -B

Why, Blaine...are we wanting another date so soon? ;) xo -K

Mayyybe? ;) ̴ xo -B

I have a shopping trip with my girls. After that I'd planned to have dinner with my family. You should come! xo-K

Uhm, you sure your dad would be ok with that? xo -B

I don't see why he wouldn't be. Dad loves you, B xo -K

Yeah but now I'm the boyfriend. I think I might be scared. xo -B

Ha! You're scared of my dad? C'mon Blaine. Come to dinner. Dad'll love you just as much now as he did before. Scaredy cat! LOL xo-K

Not a scaredy cat. :( xo -B

Prove it. Have dinner with us. xo -K

Ok. You've got me. I want to see you tomorrow. I'll come have dinner. If you're sure. xo -B

You're so cute when you're nervous. I'd love you have you there. xo -K

G'nite Kurt. MUAH! xo -B

Dork! xoxoxoxo xo -K

Ah...but YOUR dork. :D xo -B

Goodnite sweetie. xo -K

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**A/N: **I hope to have the next chapter up sooner than I put this one up. :-) Here's a teaser... I said that the boys would have a slow build...they still will, but I never said they don't **dream** about it. hehe ;-) So...that's right...Smut Alert!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Le sigh. :-(

**Rating:** This will be a M fic folks. I've posted a BOLO for boy/boy love and good times as well as fluffy cuteness. The smut WILL appear eventually but for the sake of slight canon, it will be a slow build.

Be kind please. This is my very first fanfic. I appreciate constructive criticism but please no flames.

**Bold** is Blaine's thoughts. _Italics_ is Kurt's thoughts

**A/N: **I must MUST thank my fellow Klainer, WaitingForThisMomentToBeFree. Thank you! You're awesome, hun! Thank you to everyone for supporting this fic! YAY! This smut's for y'all. **;-)~**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Snuggling into his covers, Kurt smiled to himself at the thought of Blaine coming over for dinner at his house as his boyfriend. His _boyfriend_! It was hard for him to get over that fact. Blaine Anderson was his boyfriend. Blaine and his amazing, well, everything. Kurt snickered and rolled his eyes at himself. _ I can't believe I'm being so weird about all of this. But then again, it's so wonderful to be able to finally call Blaine mine. I've been dreaming of this since I saw him on that staircase. Yum! And his eyes, and his..._ and he fell asleep.

Kurt sat up in bed, he heard music coming from somewhere. He looked around his room, the darkness making it hard to see. Then the bathroom door started opening slowly. Out stepped Blaine in skin tight black jeans and a crimson silk shirt unbuttoned to the middle of his chest with his hair in its natural state, no gel. Kurt swallowed audibly. Blaine looked at Kurt through his eyelashes and slowly walked over to Kurt's bed in time with the beat. The music, Kurt finally recognized, was Adam Lambert's Strut. Kurt could see Blaine's hips sway in the glow coming from the bathroom.

The dark haired teen stopped in the middle of the room and turned his back on Kurt. He slowly bent down and ran his hands back up his legs, which made Kurt focus on Blaine's ass and how much he wanted to grab it with both hands and squeeze.

Once Blaine got his hands to his hips, he turned around and smirked at Kurt. He put his hands at the opening on his shirt and started unbuttoning the last few buttons. Kurt started drooling. Blaine's chest hair was sprinkled across his chest and all the fair teen wanted to do was run his fingers through it and maybe...pull it a little? _Oh dear sweet Gucci!_

Kurt stood up and closed the distance between him and his boyfriend. He ran his hands from the top of Blaine's chest down to where his shirt and his belt met. Ripping the shirt off Blaine's arms, Kurt smoothed his hands over Blaine's naked torso and smiled to himself. He crushed his mouth against Blaine's and let their tongues tangle together. Blaine nipped and licked at his lower lip and left Kurt mewling and panting into the crease of his neck. He moved his attentions lower to Kurt's neck and sucked and bit at the pale skin there, making Kurt's skin sing with pleasure.

He suddenly pushed Kurt away from him and ripped Kurt's pajama shirt from his body. Blaine reached in and tweaked both of Kurt's nipples, making Kurt cry out. He smiled to himself and hummed with pleasure before unbuckling his own belt and ripping it away from his pants. Looking up at Kurt, Blaine lowered himself to his knees and mouthed at Kurt's erection through his pajama pants. Kurt squealed with pleasure and grabbed onto Blaine's hair, twisting his fingers through the curls. Yanking Kurt's pants down around his ankles, Blaine smiled at the sight of Kurt's red, dripping cock. He ran his hands up and down the shaft, gripping the base before darting his tongue out to lap at the slit. Opening his mouth wide, Blaine sucked Kurt's cock inside, hollowing out his cheeks and humming with pleasure at Kurt's flavor.

Kurt couldn't quit panting and whining at the incredible sensations shooting up his body from his dick. He didn't know there was anything on Earth that could feel this good. The pale teen could feel a hot coiling in his tummy, tightening and making his toes curl. Blaine kept sucking, and bobbing his head, flattening his tongue again the crown and then let loose with a loud humming noise that threw Kurt over the edge.

He screamed out in pleasure, "God! Blaine!" Kurt sat up, panting, and looked around. "Shit! You've got to be kidding me." He looked down at the mess in his pajama pants and groaned. _Well, time to clean up. But that dream...SO worth it. Damn!_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Blaine knocked on the Hudmels' front door, mentally preparing himself for the third degree he was sure to receive inside. He shook his curls and rolled his shoulders, placing a dapper smile on his face as the front door was opened by a beautiful pale teenager. Blaine grinned at Kurt and leaned in for a chaste peck on the lips while Kurt stepped to the side and let Blaine pass by him. The dark haired teen stepped inside the living room and reached out to shake Burt's hand when he noticed that Burt, Carole, and Finn were giving him really odd looks. It was then that Blaine realized that their house was really drafty. He felt a breeze flow through his crotch and when he looked down, Blaine realized that he had forgotten a very essential part of his wardrobe. Namely, his pants...and yes...underwear too. His cock and balls were hanging out for the world to see. He looked up, eyes opened wider than wide, face flushed a purple kind of red.

Then he sat up in bed with a loud yell. **Oh hell no! **Blaine rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath before laying back down in bed and pulling the covers over his face. **I think I'll triple check my clothes before I go over there tonight. Damn.**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Kurt met up with Mercedes and Rachel at the food court in the mall. The girls squealed when they saw him and they went running towards each other almost collapsing in a three-way bear hug.

"I missed you, boo!" Mercedes grinned at Kurt as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too, 'Cedes. It's hard not being with you guys at McKinley but I love Dalton."

Rachel snickered, "You just love being with Blaine."

He blushed. "Uh, I'm not going to deny that. But I do like the school. It's more of an academic challenge. Keeps me on my toes."

Mercedes snagged his elbow with hers and they skipped down the corridor with Rachel like the Wizard of Oz friends. "We should look in Macy's and see what kind of deals they have."

Kurt clapped his hands together. "I need to get more cologne! And something new to wear! Blaine's coming over for dinner tonight with the family!"

"Any excuse to get more clothes, right Kurt?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"At least I look good in whatever I wear," he snarked. "Unlike someone who will remain nameless, who happens to wear hideous sweaters to school."

Rachel and Mercedes rolled their eyes. It's an argument used many times before no matter how true it is. Rachel just let it roll off her back today. He was nervous about Blaine meeting the parents, again, she was sure of it.

After picking through the sales racks, the new racks, and the perfume display, Kurt made it out of the mall only putting a mild dent in his daddy's credit card. He was sure he'd have to work at the shop somehow to pay it back, but the purchases were well worth it. Especially when he'd see the look on Blaine's face at his new outfit. Kurt smirked to himself as he kissed his girls goodbye and headed out to his Navigator.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**A/N: **Coming up next, dinner with the family. ;-) Maybe if I'm super inspired, I'll write more tonight and have it up sooner. What do y'all think? Reviews are SUPER welcome. Love ya!


End file.
